1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an apparatus for hanging a curtain rod, and in particular relates to a vertically adjustable rod support assembly for selectively supporting a curtain rod and curtain at an elevated height within a window frame, and for enabling a user to lower the vertical height of the curtain rod in order to attach or detach the curtain from the rod, without the need for standing upon a ladder or another object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Curtain rods, used for hanging curtains within an existing window having a window frame, add greatly to the aesthetic appeal of the window frame, and also provide the occupants of the room with a measure of privacy. However, curtain rods have a notable drawback. In particular, because a curtain rod is generally attached at a vertically elevated position within the window frame, an individual who wants to replace the curtain with one having a different design must ordinarily stand upon a ladder or another object in order to reach the curtain rod. The process of standing upon a ladder to reach a curtain rod in order to remove a curtain is an arduous one, and causes many thousands of accidents every year. Accordingly, there is a need for a vertically adjustable rod support assembly for selectively supporting a curtain rod and curtain at an elevated height within a window frame, and for enabling a user to lower the vertical height of the curtain rod in order to attach or detach the curtain from the rod, without the need for standing upon a ladder or another object.
A variety of adjustable height rod supporters have been devised. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,882 to Waring appears to show an adjustable height rod supporter comprising a first roller track containing a first guide roller, a second roller track containing a second guide roller, and a rod attachment bar secured to a first support shaft, for supporting a rod at various heights. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,139 B1 to Du Pree appears to show an adjustable height rod supporter which comprises a housing, a spring, an insert, and a cradle mounted on the insert, for providing vertical support to an existing rod.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.